Dorky dorks
by tsocococcaine
Summary: KageHina gets detention. Hinata is nervous and Kageyama demands to play.


KageHina gets detention. Hinata is anxious and Kageyama demands to play.

[More notes below]

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata always fight. About the silliest and littlest things that idiots, as Tsukishima might say, only understand. They compete with each other almost every time. Who goes to the gym first, who stretches faster, who eats quicker that- sometimes leads to choking possibilities.

They do fight but they get along just fine to not be called enemies. 'We're not enemies but I'm gonna be you're number one rival' Hinata says. They don't admit to being friends either but we all know who is more than happy to hang out with each other's company.

As they bicker through the way to the gym, in the gym, race at halls, be noisy outside of a class, it seems that they always get away for breaking the school's regulation on a daily basis. Maybe they broke so much that the teachers don't even bother. But there was a substitute teacher starting this week because their HR one is taking a day off.

This teacher, to say the least, is strict and overly bitter t certain topics. She's a mid-age woman who's maybe divorced that's why she's so grumpy. She sits straight, walks like a robot and talks in a monotone voice. Not the kind of soft-monotone that Hinata would fall asleep to, the annoying kind.

Kageyama and Hinata have to sit through one hour of listening to this angry teachers rant about politics that they don't even know about. Her loud voice is not helping when Hinata wants to sleep. Their butts have gone numb after the lesson finished and the substitute teacher dismisses the class.

Luckily it was their last class so they can go straight to practice. Kageyama and Hinata stands by the corridor. Hinata jumping up and down preparing his legs and Kageyama glaring on the midget and stretching his arms. They both got in a starting position and Kageyama first leaped forward ignoring Hinata's 'hey, that's a headstart!'. Hinata was about to start running too when he froze and Kageyama too when they heard a shout.

The substitute teacher was still their at the teacher's table fixing her files, after she shouted at a not-so-surprisingly loud voice, she stood up and walked to Hinata.

"What we're you gonna do?" She said with a tone void of emotion.

"Um...c-catch up to Kageyama...?" The decoy said. By now Kageyama was starting to walk up to the two and the teacher raised her head like a machine and squinted her eyes on Kageyama.

"...The regulation #4...no running in the hallways." She glared.

Hinata gulped and Kageyama was opening his mouth, ready to explain that they have practice and they should get going soon when the teacher glared even harder.

"Didn't your adviser told you the regulations? Why were you two going to run despite knowing the rules? Are you two delinquents? This is my first time here and the students that I need to take care of are 'these' kind? blah blah blah-" The teacher continued when Hinata and Kageyama kind of just tuned her out. But their attention was retrieved when they heard the word "detention".

Fast forward from Hinata and Kageyama trying and failing to run away, they now sat alone in a classroom with the clock ticking behind them.

Each tic-toc's, Hinata counts. His whole body shaking, legs bouncing and his nose twitching. He can't calm down because down in the gym, everybody is practicing volleyball without them. He thinks if Daichi would scold them for being in detention, Nishinoya and Tanaka woud be disappointed, maybe, Sugawara and Asahi would give them pitiful looks and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would snicker at them.

Or worse, kick them, him, out of the team-

"Hinata." Hinata's over exaggerated jolt made Kageyama flinch himself.

"..w-w-what...?" Hinata is full of sweat, like wow, even though the electric fan is right in front of them. How many time had passed, Hinata thinks again, fifteen-thirty minutes? An hour? How much longer are they gonna sit, his butt is feeling numb again-

"Hinata Shoyo" The use of his full name disrupted his thought. It seems Hinata has been staring at Kageyama, or rather spacing out in front of him causing him to blush and repeat the same stuttering "what"

"You're too anxious."

"Well, you're TOO calm!" Hinata shouted. Silence followed and Hinata sat back at his chair. Before Hinata could continue his thinking that would make him worse, Kageyama suggested something.

"Wanna play a game?" was what Kageyama said. Hinata just looked at him dumbfounded and stayed silent so

"A question game." Hinata's curiosity picked at that, but not really because it's about 'questions' still it's a game so Hinata asked the rules.

There are no rules, Kageyama had replied. Hinata told Kageyama that there can't be a game with no rules, saying that's breaking the gaming law or something and waiting for Kageyama to agree to him. The boy just nodded and seemed to just make up some rules so Hinata would shut up. He said

"Then, rule one is... one asks another one question and the other should answer, if not, he could pass and then vice versa...?" Kageyama said and Hinata nodding while saying 'uh-huh' at the same time while stars appear in his already shiny eyes by Kageyama's each word.

They played rock-paper-scissors to know who would ask first and Hinata lost the first one, but Hinata hates losing so he insisted that they play for another two rounds. He won after the fifth. Raising his v-like fingers in victory. So Hinata's gonna ask first(by fault)

Hinata arranged his chair so he could face Kageyama with no trouble and put his index finger in his chin thinkng of something to ask.

"What's your favorite color?"

"That's too common," answered Kageyama and replied again before Hinata could shout.

"Orange." he emphasized by looking at Hinata's hair but Hinata didn't notice that. It's your turn Kageyama.

"How are you feeling?" Kageyama asked. That's a weird question, but Hinata answered none the less, said he was fine and all but also thinking about more questions that's not _too common_ for the 'King'. Kageyama got pissed by that but kept quiet. At least Hinata's not too nervous now and it's not like that's Kageyama's motive, he was just bored and wanted to play a game. But the main purpose is for Hinata to reveal somethings but Kageyama would deny that too.

They kept up the game, asking alternatively about trivial things about favorites and so on.

Running out of questions, Hinata beamed when he thought of one and nearly shouted the statement.

"Do you have someone you like Kageyama?" Hinata's interest and curiosity showed in a form of a big smile that's cutting his face in half. Kageyama took a few minutes to answer, raising suspicion to Hinata and then he answered that he doesn't have one. Kageyama guessed that Hinata didn't notice his blush so he asked away before Hinata would shout again. Seriously it's so peaceful here why would you shout,

"Then do you?" Hinata fully blushed at that. Red like a steamed tomato. Trying to deny it and turning his head to hide his face even though its _so_ obvious. Kageyama blushed too, seeing Hinata react like that, but just a little. I wonder who could it be. Who captured this adorable sunshine's heart? _My_ adorable Hinata's heart. Kageyama's getting overboard and furious by the second. _This is_ what he planned but this also not what he planned.

"Who?" Hinata stayed silent, Kageyama getting agitated thinking of who might this person be. Kageyama's thankful because he can see this side of Hinata but also kind of want to kill the bastard who stole _his_ sunshine. There are no more hiding now, Kageyama's admitted it, in his mind, that he does like Hinata. But who does Hinata like?

"..p-promise me y-you won't laugh...," Kageyama just nodded, afraid that his voice would turn angry and scare the blushing tomato in front of him "..a-and..please take me seriously."

Hinata said the last words with an intense expression, the one he always make during the near end of a match. Almost making his face more mature but it's not enough to cover the blush.

Hinata took a deep breath and Kageyama waited, forcing himself to be patient when he heard Hinata's words and he caught Hinata's disease of blushing immensely.

"ILIKEYOU,Kageyama!" It's a bit fast but Kageyama heard it. A long silence until Kageyama recomposed himself. His wide eyes turning to a normal one but not the angry look he always have, a much, much softer one. His blush is still intact though.

" _Me too_ " Kageyama smiled then and there but

"huh?...wait,sorry, I didn't hear you Kageyama, can you repeat that? are you disgusted? a-are y-you-" only to turn into a full scowl just like the usual Kageyama. Maybe it was his fault though, he was the one who said it too quiet and Hinata just didn't hear it. So Kageyama repeated his words

"I like you too, dumbass."

The two only stayed in detention for two days because their homeroom teacher have called the substitute one, saying that "they're usually like that, don't bother scolding them". The teacher still lecture them but no more detention.

The team didn't kick them out the team, to Hinata's relief and they continued practice as usual.

Okay, ok, maybe not the usual or like the normal days.

Hinata and Kageyama are dating now.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The ending is just ugh because i didn't know how to end it but i hope you liked it, again THANKS YOU FOR READING!

I accept critics.

[edited]


End file.
